Dirty Secrets
by Rhen-chan
Summary: Narrowly escaping death on Earth, Videl Satan must uncover the secrets of the Saiyan Empire to find her way back home. But who was the man who saved her back on Earth and brought her here? What do the Saiyans want with her? Dark romance. G/V.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am simply playing with the characters. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Attack<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is everyone clear on the plan?" the leader of the large group of men standing in the room asked quietly; looking around at the various faces of his men.<p>

Many murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room and the leader smirked. "Good. Get your weapons ready now, we're leaving."

As they were about to depart, a small voice spoke up; belonging to a trembling beefy man. "Wha-What about the prophecy? Ba-Baba said the attack mu-mustn't be done on a fu-"

"Forget about what that witch says! We're leaving now! I won't let that bastard Gohan win!" the furious leader hissed. Realising his temper was getting the best of him too early, he composed himself and asked, "Now, Burter, are you with us or not?"

The large blue man hesitated. Still trembling, he shook his head, "I do-don't think I should hav-" His heavy body dropped to the floor as blood poured out of his shocked mouth.

"I have no time for cowards. Anyone who wishes to join him, speak up" he sneered, looking around once again.  
>There was no reply.<p>

"Then let's go."

And the crowd of men piled out of the murky room and into the giant aircraft, being led by a smirking Trunks.  
><em>It was time.<em>

* * *

><p>"She's not amongst any of the bodies, Sire."<p>

Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly and walked up to his soldier. "So she just disappeared? Out of thin air?" he inquired in an eerily calm voice, his face now unreadable.

Sensing the Prince's growing temper, Gero stepped forward and placed a hand on Trunk's shoulder. "Let's return to Planet Vegeta, Sire. Soldiers from neighbouring countries will be arriving soon; they're all allies. We don't want to start an even bigger war."

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. He turned and started walking towards the aircraft when the face of Son Gohan flashed through his mind.

Swallowing his fury, he stopped and looked back at his followers.

"Mark my words, men. If I don't find Videl Satan soon – dead or alive - each and every one of you will pay."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think?<p>

I can assure you that future chapters will definitely be longer. ^_^

~Rhen-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am simply playing with the characters. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Another Day<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Videl!" her mother screamed, blood pouring out of the fresh wound on her cheek, "Run! Now!", upon seeing her daughter furiously shaking her head, refusing to leave her, she added, "I'll be right behind you, I promise!"<em>

_Knowing her mother always kept her promise to not only her, but every citizen of Satan City, Videl began running as fast as she could; clutching the gash on her stomach to try and stop the flowing blood._

_A piercing shriek was heard. Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned around and saw her mother's lifeless eyes staring right at her before being dragged away by a large man into the forest._

_Not even having enough time to comprehend what just occurred, two pairs of arms grabbed Videl shoulders and harshly spun her around._

_"Got her," one of the muscular men smirked._

_"Not so fast, girl. King Trunks wants to have a word with you," the other one spat, his tail wrapping around her wrist tightly._

_White hot fury rippled through her at the mention of the man who was the cause of all the destruction around her. "King Trunks," she spat the words as though they were unworthy of being even muttered by her, "is nothing but a filthy coward!" _

_Suddenly, something sharp and hard dug into her spine. Videl screamed. She heard the painful sound of bones breaking as she fell to the floor. _

_A rough hand tangled itself in her frayed ebony tresses, and squeezing hard, the hand dragged her battered body off the floor._

_"That was quite a punch back there, Princess. But why bother doing that, you know you're only making your death all the more painful," a voice sneered in her blood-crusted ear as another Ki blast burned into her aching back. The last thing she saw was a bright golden flash. Then darkness seeped in._

Videl shot right up from the floor, pulling back the thin green blanket, sweating and gasping for air. The memories of the destruction of her planet always returned to haunt her in her dreams when her birthday was nearing. Running her hand through her long hair, she reached towards the glass of water on the floor near her. Yet as she picked up the glass, she wasn't able to maintain a firm grip on the glass with her trembling hand. _Crash. _Videl jumped slightly as the loud crack echoed throughout the small room.

A click was heard, and the dull light of the broom closet turned on as Videl heard the sound of hurried footsteps making its way towards her.

Turning around, she found none other than her one of her best friend Erasa Mystake, one of the maids of the Saiyan Empire, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

Erasa said nothing as she kneeled down and handed Videl a damp towel. She knew about her dreams. She also knew Videl preferred not to speak about them too.

Videl accepted the towel and murmured her thanks. After wiping her clammy forehead, she turned towards Erasa. Guilt gnawed at her as she saw the dark bags under her light blue eyes; Erasa barely got enough sleep and here she was, disturbing the only chance she had to relax before the busy day. She smiled nervously. "Sorry for waking you up, Erasa."

Erasa smiled as Videl returned the towel to her. "Don't worry, I was already up; my shift starts in ten minutes." She got up and stretched before glancing at Videl again. "But you also need to get up and out of this closet. Gero is sending out his maids to inspect the entire castle today and you and I both know they'll be thoroughly inspecting the maids' chambers after they caught Lime sneaking her lover in and allowing him to stay the night." Erasa gestured towards the corner of the room. "Now, I've laid some fresh clothes for over there. I'll be back after 7:30," her face morphed into look of disgust as she spoke again, "The King has a big appetite and I need to help the new cook, Lunch make his breakfast," and giving Videl one last smile, she left.

Groaning, Videl got up and walked over to the pile of folded clothes. Picking them up, she walked back into a shaded corner of the room and began changing. Tightening the strap on her cloak, Videl pulled the black hood over her head, just covering her cerulean eyes. She then straightened down her black long dress and secured the buckles on her dark boots.

"Boo."

Videl jumped. Reflexes immediately kicking in, she turned around, she punched the person behind her straight in the nose.

"Owch! Geez, Videl! Take it easy!" the person revealing to be a tall blonde man hissed, cupping his bruised nose.

"Oh my goodness! Sharpener! I'm so sorry!" Videl apologised, then narrowing her eyes she added, "What the hell were you thinking? You scared me, don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, _Mum_. But Erasa told me about thet you had a nightmare, so I tried cheering you up," he smiled sheepishly, "Guess that didn't go well, eh?"

Tucking her tresses into her hood, Videl replied, smiling slightly, "Not really."

Sharpener laughed, and handed her a shovel "Come now, let's get going, there's a lot of snow to be cleared at the front of the Empire, mainly near where the aircrafts land."

Nodding, Videl followed Sharpener out of the closet and through the maids' chambers. They ventured outside and into the thick white sheet spread neatly across the front yard. Boots clumping in the snow, they made their way towards the aircrafts and pods with their shovels in hand; the two then bent down and began their daily task in comfortable silence.

After a minute or two, Videl looked up and spoke, "Sharpener?"

Looking up himself and meeting her confused expression, Sharpener answered, "Yes?"

"Where is Guardian?" _He usually escorted her to her tasks._

Sharpener's brow furrowed, "… He had some important...business to tend to."

"What business?" Videl asked, curious.

"Oh...just...well, let's just say he had a few things to take care of. But oh well, he'll be back soon," and with that, he bent his head and focused on his task again.

Videl, knowing the topic was closed, kept silent and returned to work as well. _Where could Guardian be?_

"Oi! You two! Move it! Something's landing!" a man from across the yard shouted, pointing towards the clear blue sky.

Following his gaze, Videl looked up to find a large aircraft rapidly nearing them.

"Let's go!" Sharpener shouted, grabbing her arm. They both stumbled through thick snow; stopping at a safe distance in the forest.

"Phew! That was close, huh?" Sharpener asked, wiping his forehead with his cloak.

Videl nodded. "I wonder who was in there; must be quite a lot of Saiyans for the aircraft to be that big."

As if answering her question, the door of the aircraft opened and a flight of stairs extended from it, digging into the snow. Out came a whole group of Saiyans, one by one they stormed into the Empire; an angry and dark aura around each one. Videl gasped as she recognised one of the men. Guardian.

"Gua-mmf!" Sharpener clamped his gloved hand around Videl's mouth.

"Sssh!" he whispered, pointing to them, "Something's going on! Leave him for now."

Videl watched the men file into the Saiyan Empire; mainly Guardian. What happened to him?

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think?<p>

~Rhen-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am just playing with the characters. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Bad Timings<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Gohan shouted, his Ki rising dangerously as he punched the wall. "That was the twelfth planet to turn us down!"<p>

"Something's not right here, guys," Tien said, his brow furrowing.

"They were being watched."

Everyone turned to stare at the calm Namek leaning against the wall opposite Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked curiously as he sat down.

"Planet Aenona is well-known for its weapon supplies so it's no surprise Trunks will keep an eye on it. A few men were standing around the Palace dressed in disguises, but I recognised Zarbon instantly," Piccolo replied, looking around at each of the worn-out men. He then met Gohan's furious gaze. "I think they followed us."

"Damn. Then we'll have to try harder next time, eh?" Krillen sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"So he knows?" Gohan growled, ignoring the short man's comment.

"You know him, he loves a challenge. Like father, like son," Piccolo scoffed.

"But I think Krillen is right, Gohan. Beside's our next stop will be Planet Acamas; King Kuroboshi was very good friends with Dad," Goten explained, running a rough hand through his untamed hair; catching Gohan's attention at the mention of their deceased father. "They have strong men, but they're very quiet about it. I'm sure no-one else in Saiyan Empire know and it's also very far away."

Gohan contemplated the suggestion. It was possible...

"Piccolo said that they followed us. How do we stop that from happening again?" Krillen questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Hm... We could land the Spaceship on another planet. Then we switch from there," Gohan answered, a smirk tugging at his lips. This might work out.

Noticing the change in his brother's expression, Goten smiled, "Now that everything's sorted for now, how about we get some breakfast? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," walking up and ruffling the youngest man in the room's hair, Krillen looked around. "But I totally agree. Let's hit the kitchens, guys!"

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the room and one by one, each man left the room. As Goten reached the door, he paused and looked back at his older brother who he felt pause behind him. "You coming, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes widened a fraction, as if suddenly remembering something. " You go ahead. I have to go see someone important; I'll meet you again in the afternoon."

Goten raised his eyebrows curiously at the distant look in his older brother's eyes but said nothing as each of them went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Videl walked quickly along the soundless corridors, pulling her white cloak tighter around her and adjusting the hood. Her footsteps were the only noise being made and it was very unnerving. She would've quickened her pace were it not for the extremely tight and short skirt of Erasa's spare maid uniform. She sighed.<p>

Occasionally high ranking Saiyans would receive maids from various planets as gifts. The more maids you obtained, the higher your political status was. Erasa was one of the maids given to Zarbon; he handled all the trades going on, also a guard and close friend of the King. And the longer a maid's skirt was; the higher their significance was amongst other maids.

Another pair of footsteps snapped Videl out of her thoughts. They were louder and heavier than hers and even though they were very far from her, they were heading right in her direction. Wanting to avoid encounters with anyone who passed, she clutched the silk table sheets she had been asked to retrieve, and carried on walking. But knowing how to use and track Ki, thanks to Guardian teaching her; Videl knew the person was very strong. She furrowed her brow, anxious.

She wouldn't have been as uneasy as she was if she still practised martial arts. When she was the Princess of Earth, Videl trained a lot in her spare time. But since she had to keep a low profile here, she was stuck doing chores along with the other maids.

Having already walked along this particular corridor to retrieve items, Videl knew there was a steel door to a storage closet around the corner to her left.

Approaching it, Videl wrapped her small hand around the rusty doorknob and twisted it clockwise.

Click.

Indication of the door being unlocked, Videl pulled it open, an eerie scrape echoing when the steel made contact with marble ground of the corridor. But the instant she put one foot through the threshold, a large hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Whush a pretty lady 'ike you doin' out late 'n' by 'ourshelf, eh?" a raspy voice slurred in her ear. Videl's eyes widened; this man's Ki may have been suppressed, but it wasn't now. This guy was strong too.

The stench of alcohol invaded Videl's sinuses. Silently counting to ten and resisting the urge to retch, Videl turned around slowly, looked up and gave the large drunken Saiyan a polite smile. "I'm really sorry Sir, but I must be on my way for I have duties to attend to. Now if you'll excuse me..." letting the sentence trail off, Videl tried to edge past his tall stature, avoiding his following stare.

"How 'bout you have shum fun with me in'tead?" the Saiyan smirked, his eyes scanning over her appearance. His rough hand clamped over Videl's mouth as she opened it to speak. Dragging her struggling body into the open closet, the Saiyan shoved Videl hard, causing her right shoulder to bang painfully into the edge of a wooden crate. That was going to leave a bruise.

Falling to the floor, Videl gripped her shoulder with her left hand, trying to hoist herself up with her right. Suddenly, two large hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her up. The next thing she knew, she was shoved against a wall, his dry lips were on hers, trying to force them open. She bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. But instead of pulling away as she thought he would, he just muttered, "You like it rough, eh?", against her lips. Videl tried to push him away with her small hands, but to no avail. She froze as she felt his fingers slowly travelling down to her short skirt. She needed to do something. And now.

Then it hit her. Lifting her leg slightly, and then bringing back her knee, Videl aimed directly for his groin.

Crack.

The huge Saiyan's eyes widened as he let out a wheeze. Stumbling back from the dark-haired girl, he held his lower regions and fell to the floor on his knees. Looking up at Videl, he glared. "You bitch!"

Knowing he was going to attack as soon as he got up, she ran to the door, flung it open, and fled as fast as she could. Videl didn't stop, she just kept running and glancing back to see if the Saiyan was on her tail. The footsteps she heard before were closer now, still coming her way, but she didn't care, she couldn't go back the other way now. Videl just kept running until her head crashed into a broad chest.

"Sire!"

"Your Majesty!"

Wincing at the pain in her head, Videl looked up at and gasped, her eyes widening at the sight. This definitely wasn't her day.

Immediately lowering her head and shielding her eyes with her hood, Videl murmured an apology at the furious King. If Videl knew that the Ki and footsteps belonged to the King, she would have gladly run back the other way. Erasa said something earlier about him usually suppresses his Ki, unless he was in a bad mood or wanted something. 

* * *

><p>Trunks glowered at the small maid standing before him, trying to calm down. How dare she bump into him? It didn't hurt, but she had the nerve to offer one measly apology? She should've been kissing his boots for mercy. His eyes looked over her appearance. A low-class maid. But from what he could see of her, she was quite good-looking.<p>

"Shall we punish her, Sire?" Dr Gero's - his advisor - voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "17 would gladly do the job," the tall man motioned towards a young dark-haired man and he stepped forwards, eyes glinting.

A chill ran down Videl's spine as she stayed put, head lowered.

The King chuckled darkly, his deep voice echoing throughout the quiet corridors. "Now, now, we don't want any violence, Gero. I'll come up with a suitable punishment that'll fulfil both her and my needs."

The tall man known as Gero smirked. "I'll make sure no-one disturbs you tonight then, my liege."

"Good, good," she heard the King take a few steps towards her, until his polished boots came into her line of sight. "You must be new. I've never see you around my castle before." That's because she always avoided meeting him.

Slowly lifting her chin up with his fingers, he spoke, "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Making sure the hood still covered her cerulean eyes, Videl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as a muscled arm wrapped around her small waist.

"She belongs to me."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think?<p>

I wanted to upload this quick, so I didn't bother checking for any mistakes yet.

~Rhen-chan


End file.
